


забвение

by zittendove



Series: абрис [4]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Biotechnology, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zittendove/pseuds/zittendove
Summary: генетически несовместимы
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Series: абрис [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841614





	1. судорога

дону кончает в ее стерильное чрево. серость пустых стен глотает его глухой стон. ее ладони, холодные и влажные, упираются ему в грудь. и он наконец говорит ей:

\- я думаю, тебе стоит поторопиться.

она не отвечает. сама знает.

она слезает с него, в тишине идет в ванную, ополаскивается холодной водой и возвращается. дону все еще лежит на кровати.

безоконная герметичность комнаты давит голову, от чего в глазах искрится и немного темнеет.

\- есть хочу - аж глаза закатываются, - бросает она ему, натягивая трусы, затем штаны и в конце протискиваясь в кофту: все однотонно кремовое - такое же как и у всех.

\- так поешь, - дону так и не встает: взгляд - в потолок, руки на голой костлявой груди. стертая радужка глаз: он слеп.

\- ахуительные питательные батончики, от которых потом запор, - настроение удавиться, с ней лучше не говорить.

дону ничего на это не отвечает. он слышит, как обертка сухпайка шелестит в ее пальцах.

почти сразу же раздаются ее удаляющиеся шаги, и он бросает ей вслед, после того, как она с ним прощается:

\- сонгю, ты очень красива.

дверь гремит - специально хлопает, чтобы заглушить отголоски их встречи, - и реакции на провокацию не следует, потому что набитый усердно жующий рот не хочет говорить.

но она не успевает сделать и шагу - в нее кто-то врезается.

\- извините, - говорят ей, и чужие руки ложатся на ее плечи, будто бы удерживая.

она жалит его кротким взглядом и вырывается из хватки, не успевая ни прожевать, ни огрызнуться.

она не узнает его и проскальзывает мимо, а он провожает ее отрешенными взглядом, пока она не скрывается за поворотом коридора.

•••

в комплексе четыре этажа: все жилые. люди упакованы в кремовые костюмы и серые герметичные комнаты-коробки, по одной на человека.

она знакома с каждым из них, но на самом деле не знает никого. только дону, потому что он был первым, кого она увидела.

справа от комплекса через линии пешеходных дорожек столовая с широкой верандой для проведения трагически праздных вечеров, а поодаль через травянистый холм - лаборатории.

по ее мнению, в них биотехнологический процесс граничит с истерией псевдодемиургического триумфа.

кроме этого на корабле остались спроецированное небо, искусственный водоем с гиперфильтрацией и обильная посадка модифицированных деревьев с повышенным уровнем синтеза кислорода. у всей зелени на борту мягкий светлый оттенок, как у разбавленной белилами краски. а на ночном мониторе мерцают серебряные звезды, собранные по образу сгоревшей галактики.

имитация. пересказ жизни, о которой она и понятия не имеет.

+++

сквозь шлюзы обитаемых секций не проскользнет ни луча, ни звука. и когда они в сто рук разносят остатки металлической обойки отсеков, дону, сидя под светом поддельного солнца, которого он не видит, переслушивает научные сборники, изданные в мире, которого больше нет.

она ничего о том мире не слышала, да и в этом ей не так много открыто, но она все равно, чуть не ломая ногти от усердия, мнет металл во имя целей, далёких и непонятных.

плечи уже болят от тяжести обломков. грохот арматуры попадает прямо в сердце, и она, так и не привыкнув к шуму, содрагается. но все равно в проредях гомона слышит, как менсу - ее соседка сверху - шепчет ее соседке снизу - имя она опять забыла, - что сегодня вечером снова будет собрание: после долгой экспедиции вернулся отряд лаборантов, расчищающих зеленую зону на планете под ними.

она помнила, как они с дону танцевали и пили дозволенное только в особенные дни шампанское, когда эту экспедицию только снаряжали.

теперь они с дону будут танцевать и пить дозволенное только в особенные дни шампанское, когда эту экспедицию наконец встретят.

в финальный раз она кидает обломок в груду металла, сдерживает мимолетный испуг, вспыхнувший от громогласного удара. уходя, она кивает в знак прощания остающимся и спешит по освещенным переходам сквозь развороченные стены заброшенных отсеков.

им нужен металл, чтобы строить новый мир.

+++

когда после долгих сборов (в голове морок: чтобы жить, надо думать - чтобы думать, надо умереть) она наконец выбирается на веранду столовой, дону нигде нет. она переспрашивает, не видела ли та дону, у заметно опьяневшей мёнсу, смотрящей на нее помутненным взглядом куда-то не в глаза, и, получив отказ лишь углубляется в скопище идентично одетых тел. 

тем временем на сцене появляются шестеро мужчин и женщин, облаченных в наряды дороже и удобнее, и, утихомирив приказом и хлопками толпу, привлекают внимание.

люди прибиваются к террасе, а она, не испытывая интереса к очередной пропагандистской речи, продирается сквозь поток народа к столовой. 

там между столами лавирует ховон в фартуке, протирая их от крошек и пятен. она не успевает переключиться, а он уже подмигивает ей:

\- а ты, сонгю, не будешь слушать главнокомандующего?

\- пошел он нахуй. голова болит, да еще и дону куда-то делся, - не успев закончить, она падает на ближайшую скамейку и роняет руки и голову на только что вымытый стол. мозги будто шевелятся и отслаиваются: сознание повреждённое, засвеченное.

\- хочешь я налью тебе мартини? сонджон откопал в старых залежах главнокомандующего, - шепчет, нагнувшись к ней, ховон, чтобы их никто не услышал в пустой столовой.

\- чтобы моя голова совсем отвалилась? - язвит она, но ответа ховона не следует, и тогда она соглашается. 

она поднимает голову, только когда чувствует, как стакан приземляется возле ее головы и за стеной начинает вещать раздражающе неторопливым тоном собрание вышепоставленных лиц.

пить залпом горячо: она делает мелкие глотки и каждый раз морщится. ховон смотрит на это скорее выжидающе, чем насмешливо. 

\- чего? - она булькает прямо в стакан, но взгляд косит на ховона. он машет головой - мол - ничего, и уходит на кухню, не забыв хлеснуть полотенцем о стол и напомнить ей вернуть посуду. 

ошметки отравленной восторженной фальшью речи раскалывают ее череп: микрофон смазывает слова, отшлифовывая их грязным эхом. 

_реконструированное убежище... песчаные бури... сухое солнце... суровые ветра... отгрузка металла... крушение шлюпки..._

она продолжает слышать слова, но мозг раскрашивает их смыслом, не соблюдая контур.

она видит грубые ладони и короткие пальцы, просеивающие свет на фоне высокого неба: чистого и гладкого - не того мертвого неба, зернистого от состыковок проецирующих элементов. ядрено зеленая трава, влажная земля и бездонный город. она оборачивается, видит дону в контражуре: как он тянет к ней руки и волосы растрепаны на кислом солнце. и она проваливается.

сердце останавливается, она делает глубокий вдох и выныривает из мучительной дремы. 

ее еще потряхивает от полубредных судорог, но она встает и на негнущихся ногах выдвигается в сторону кухни, попутно выливая остатки мартини в рот: рецепторы уже свыклись с крепостью. 

ей казалось, что прошло минимум полчаса, но судя по несдержанной реакции публики, представление едва добралось до середины.

ховон моет посуду в одиночестве, потому что все ушли на торжество, и шум воды забирается под каждый стол, лезет в каждый ящик, облизывая ложки, и прокатывается по стульям. 

поставив стакан в раковину, она обнимает ховона со спины, и ей, разморенной от мартини, хочется поцеловать его влажно и тепло. но она этого не делает. 

отпрянув, она бросает ховону что-то наподобие "ладно, пока" и уже спешит вернуться на веранду, как вдруг ее отвлекает грохот двери позади.

в столовую входит дону. и под руку его ведет тот парень, которого она видела в коридоре. 

\- где ты был? - говорит она громче необходимого и уже спешит к дону, чтобы перехватить его руку у незнакомца. - это твой новый волонтер? 

этого волонтера явно обескураживает то, как она нагло, почти ревностно, выхватывает дону из его рук, и он устремляет на нее свои недовольные глаза.

\- можно и так сказать, - тихо усмехается дону, не намереваясь объясняться перед ней. - а ты, сонгю, почему не со всеми?

\- а я решила выпить воды...

дону едва заметно ведет бровью, явственно ощущая запах той самой водицы. 

однако характер ее последнего времяпрепровождения становится ясным не только дону. незнакомый парень тоже слышит этот запах:

\- хотел бы и я такой водицы, - бесцеремонно оглашает свои желания он, чем раздражает ее.

она его не знает, а значит он не из комплекса, а из лаборатории. 

не желая отвечать на провокации и перемалывая зубами иррациональную неприязнь, она только тянет дону за руку к террасе. 

\- ухен, спасибо, что довел меня, - напоследок кидает дону, оставаясь учтивым, хотя он кожей считывает ее настроение. - теперь со мной будет сонгю.

и она будто бы слышит, как ухен, явно не испытывающий удовольствия от встречи, пожимает плечами и, развернувшись на каблуках, уходит прочь.


	2. ii. удушье

серая коробка. серые углы тронуты серой тенью. серая жизнь.

под плинтусом болезненно мигает светодиодный элемент.

она влетает в комнату, словно ошпаренная, и уже извивается в попытках стянуть штаны:

\- дону, срочно, общий сбор. я сбежала, так что давай раздевайся! - и руки тянут кофту прочь.

но никаких привычных, уже отточенных за столько повторений движений не следует. вокруг сухость тишины. и тогда, освободившись от верха, она наконец направляет взгляд на дону и видит...

\- мне на тебя сразу жалобу подать или прямо так на смену вернёшься?

... ухена. она теряется, но виду не подает, хотя руки прижимают смятую кофту к телу, чтобы закрыть грудь и живот. чувство мокрое, очень точное. тянет в солнечном сплетении.

ухен заставляет ее волноваться - слишком интенсивно для ее забликованных чувств и тусклой осознанности. 

\- а мне на тебя? что ты делаешь тут? у тебя нет права врываться в чужие блоки без присутствия жильца. 

но вид ее полуголой будто бы не беспокоит его. у него прямой, ригидный взор. в руках подсвеченный планшет. его одежда много удобней ее, окрашена в синеватый. и из-под присобранных рукавов видны сильные руки - она на них смотрит.

тогда он отвечает, хотя и не должен реагировать на подобные наглости:

\- я искал дону, увидел через застекление - свет горит. и вошел.

\- и как, нашел? нормально все с головой? дону никогда не включает свет. - она уже натянула обратно кофту, но совсем не торопилась со штанами.

\- зато кто-то, видимо, никогда его не выключает. 

\- так вежливо с вашей стороны, - как вас там - волонтер ухен, - сластит она и сразу поворачивается к нему задом, чтобы наконец натянуть штаны. или для других непонятных ей самой целей.

\- так же, как с вашей стороны скромно, - его голос непоколебимо тверд. и она не знает, смотрит ли он на нее или на стену возле.

когда она поворачивается к нему, он все еще стоит посреди комнаты и на него капает мрачный, неживой свет. 

+++

ховона не слышно в гомоне предобеденной суеты: его голос содержит примеси звона посуды и чужих сплетен. 

он подает ей поднос с едой. пять секций: синтетический белок, синтетическая крупа, синтетическое яблоко, синтетический салат и хлеб, который ховон испек сам из синтетической муки.

на пятом подносе она уже ровно координирует свои движения, так что собирать с пола просыпавшуюся кашу не приходится.

\- почему дону не пришел вчера обедать? - наконец, она слышит ховона.

\- он не пришел? - и ее взгляд на секунду кажется сфокусированно растерянным.

\- я его не видел, - говорит ховон, выдавая ей следующий комплексный обед, но, увидев ее вялую настороженность, добавляет: - наверное, я не заметил его в толпе.

\- не заметил одинокого инвалида за ближним столиком, - огрызается она себе под нос, продвигаясь в угл столовой.

через четверть часа голодный идентичный люд начинает вливаться, чтобы подкрепиться специально подобранной для них пищей. ухен входит, когда собралась уже половина людей из лаборатории. у него направленный, очень жесткий взгляд. в руках планшет, рукава закатаны. он специально занимает последний угловой столик и садится лицом к ней: так, чтобы пробивать дыру в ее голове одним своим взором.

мысли ее скомканы, бледны. точно выцвели на свету и покрылись пылью.

солнечные лучи, прыгающие по зеленой траве. грубые ладони, заслонившие небо, составленное из синих с рассыпчатым белых клякс. и лицо, заляпанное контражурным пятном на сетчатке. ей не узнать, кто это.

когда она возвращается из интервальных засвеченных провалов, она оглядывает зал в поисках дону. но находит лишь беззастенчивый распаленный взгляд ухена, направленный ровно на нее.

+++

дону нигде нет, и это вынуждает ее идти сквозь искусственно цветущий холм и стучать в двери лаборатории: там абсолютно серьезные люди снуют в облегающих костюмах и делают вид, что ее рядом не стоит. 

они мелкают между компьютерами, пробирками и микроскопами, и их шепот проштампован биотехнологическими терминами. она слышала эти слова, но они для нее пусты.

голова такая же серая, как и стены. такая же бетонная и холодная, как они. в ее голове - стены.

\- сонгю? что ты тут делаешь?

она оборачивается на искренне взволнованный голос и видит сонель: рыжеватые кудряшки заслоняют лицо, падают ей на очки, и ей постоянно приходится дергать головой, чтобы они не лезли в глаза. сонель делает это и продолжает:

\- я думала, ты должна быть со всеми в списанном отсеке.

сонель держит в нежных руках тонкий планшет, а она чувствует грубость своих уставших рук и говорит:

\- где дону?

\- оу... дону? - сонель плохо скрывает нервозность. хрупкие пальцы напрягаются. проступают венки. - он помогает в лаборатории.

\- рассматривает препараты под микроскопом?

сонель смущается, она не часто общается с теми, кто живет в комплексе.

\- он прочитал много статей на шрифте брайля. его знания незаменимы.

\- сделаю вид, что поверила, будто у людей, управляющих космической экспедицией, нет машины, способной распознавать текстовые данные. 

\- его вклад незаменим. 

\- вклад во что?

сонель выпрямляется, будто вопрос заставляет ее вздрогнуть. хрупкость разлетается вдребезги и остается металл:

\- не твоего ума дело. 

ее бровь изгибается: она не думала, что сонель может ей нагрубить. ещё несколько секунд они пытаются заколоть друг друга невыносимыми взглядами, пока она тяжело и тягуче не разворачивается на пятках, запечатывая этот разговор в их головах.

дорога обратно всегда короче. но посеред пути она делает остановку и задирает больную голову к копии неба, очень похожего на то, под которым она лежит в своих провалах. она закрывает глаза. профильтрованный свет психоделической звезды стекает по ее щекам как беззвучные слезы, которых она никогда не проливала.

неестественная тишина, глухая, душная, удушающая. иногда бывает слышно цикад, но это лишь отголоски хрипящих механизмов, поддерживающих на плаву мертвый корабль. корабль-призрак.

вдруг она слышит, как со спины ее зовут по имени, и резко оборачивается, боясь что реальность может ускользнуть. вдали на ступени лаборатории стоит главнокомандующий и машет ей, маня к себе. неожиданность отрезвляет размаренный разум, зрение напрягается, и она наконец различает пустоту вдалеке.

ей снова чудится. там никого нет.

+++

она видит дону вечером, когда усталую толпу развлекают разбавленным шампанским и заезженной записью джазового концерта, задистортенного шумом. (и в этом шуме брызги недоумения по поводу отсутствия главнокомандующего на последнем вечере. она даже не знала, что тот пропал.)

у дону взъерошены волосы, и ухен ведет его под руку, ответственно и даже слишком взволновано проверяя, чтобы тот не оступился. 

она готова побежать туда и, ударившись от неожиданности о край стола, уже почти кричит ему, как вдруг ловит на себе ухенов взгляд, грозный, громкий: не смей.

и она не смеет. неожиданно для нее самой.

менсу уже набралась разбадяженным алкоголем и стала упрашивать её пойти танцевать со всеми, но та лишь кратко дергает головой в знак отказа и выдвигается в сторону пруда, чернеющего под искуственным небом, прокаженным тусклым миганием фальшивых звезд.

в голове опять туман, тянет спать. хочется лечь, но мутнота не пройдет, даже если закрыть глаза. 

купание в водоеме запрещено. так же как запрещено трахаться и покидать рабочее место в отведенные для труда часы. 

она не видит воды: идёт на ощупь, пока ноги не касаются черноты. тогда она возвращается немного назад. сняв свой эксклюзивный костюм, бросает его возле травы, едва различимо виднеющейся под ногами, и бросается в воду с громким хлопком, чтобы холодная вода ударила по голове и вернула все мысли на место. 

но вместо этого, нырнув в ночной пруд, она выныривает в солнечный день, глядя в голубое небо, растянувшееся над живой планетой. она лежит на прохладной сочной траве, пяткой задевая кусочек раскаленного песка. и чья-то рука уверенно бродит по ее телу, сначала сжимая грудь, а потом движется вниз, заставляя ее вжаться в землю и замереть. солнце слепит, под ухом горячее, смущающее дыхание. она поворачивается и...

выныривает, испугавшись резкой смены происходящего.

\- лишь одна делеция отделила тебя от нас.

она реагирует на звук, едва успев выморгать остатки воды. это ухен со световой сферой в руках смотрит прямо на нее. он ее преследует.

\- а может, всего одна вставка отделила тебя от меня?

ухен зачем-то начинает ей объяснять то, что она и так сто раз слышала, когда управляющие проводили особые (сектантские) вечера, углубляясь в историю их корабля и причины, по которым одни пойдут дальше, а других предадут забвению.

\- сонгю, ты не выживешь в той атмосфере, голова лопнет от давления.

\- оставите нас тут, как мусор, а сами будете ебать друг друга на той планете, чтобы возродить наш вид. выйдет нихуевая такая оргия.

\- вам всем хорошо известно, что вы останетесь здесь во имя вашей же безопасности.

\- а я думала, мы останемся здесь, чтобы не загрязнять ваш геном.

они оба знали, что миру идеально обученных бионинженеров нужны идеальные биоматериалы.

ухен мог бы и стушеваться, почувствовать вину за происходящее, но ему, видимо, не за что себя винить. и он продолжает, проигнорировав ее гнев.

\- наш главнокомандующий сильно пострадал. без него невозможно продолжить переселение.

\- оказывается ваша хуевгеника не работает. - будто ей может быть дело до жизни, которая ей не предназначена.

\- ему сожгло лицо и сетчатку. 

\- кажется, вам придется остаться с нами. эта прекрасная психоделическая звезда будет питать наш распотрашенный корабль ещё пару веков, пока наш вид не вымрет. так что конец мне нравится. по крайней мере, буржуи умрут вместе со мной.

ухен решает не продолжать разговор. он разочарованно смолкает, тускнеет даже под бесперебойным сиянием сферы. слышно только, как она водит руками в черной воде. и вокруг него разбегаются черные круги, похожие на черную дыру, сожравшую галактику, в которой когда-то обитали их предки.


	3. iii. катарсис

_лязг металла: дверь захлопывается. сознание сгущается до узкой полости в темноте. его прикосновения - рябая дрожь. расслаиваются под весом его дыхания. она знает, что у них есть около пятнадцати минут, пока их отсутствие не станет заметным._

_руки упираются в полки кладовой, и во мраке ладони натыкаются в спрятанные во тьме приборы, безделушки, оставленные в разгар распаковки коробок._

_лезвие неуловимо прокатывается по пальцу, и она вздрагивает. белый бескровный порез пересекает ее палец. тихий флуоресцентный свет, исходящий от ножа, забытого тут, шепчет в духоте кладовой. таким орудуют в лабораториях в полуслепой темноте._

_он спускается ниже, едва найдя место, чтобы уронить колени: пол заставлен распотрошенными коробками. он стягивает с нее штаны и белье: ощущение наготы скручивается внутри, посеред груди замялось сомнение. что-то ее держало. руки на ощупь находят его макушку, и она, дергая его за волосы, начинает его отговаривать:_

_\- ухен... - но не заканчивает, потому что летит лбом в стену и отключается._

_их корабль терпит крушение._

она открывает глаза: в голове пустой холод, мысли изорваны, а жажда сожгла горло. сердце колотится под кадыком, и она едва может вздохнуть. уже утро, хотя фактически никакого утра не существует. 

от нарушенного сна шелушится кожа возле носа: организм готов вывернуться наизнанку. она открывает кран и наклоняется к холодной воде, мутной от цикличных переработок. та быстро заполняет желудок. потом она моется под тем же краном, протирая тело ядреным мылом. когда она наконец выходит из своего отсека собранная, видит запертую дверь в блок дону, и это провоцирует жутковатые мысли в ее и без того неисправной голове.

она не видела дону еще три дня после их с ухеном появления на последнем собрании. по словам ховона, на следующее утро ухен снова привел дону в столовую, однако тот ничего не съел, только спросил, что ховон будет готовить на обед, и потом они с ухеном ушли. 

этот разговор, особенно упоминание ухена, рассеивает гнилостное волнение.

пустота становится материальной.

галаграфиеское небо небрежно стряхивает на траву кислый свет. слишком рано для прогулок, жизнь на корабле еще не очнулась после импровизированного ночного морока.

в кармане смято уведомление о вызове в лаборатории: как обычно нарушение рабочего устава и уличение в распутстве и неподобающем поведении, особенно во время встреч с ухеном. если они уж очень жаждут испортить ей очередной день, она испортит их день раньше.

двери в лабораториях редко бывают открыты, но в столь ранний час ей некуда спешить. она решает проверить каждую, вдруг одна из них откроется и тогда ей удастся стащить какой-нибудь занятный сувенир и застопорить очередной чрезвычайно важный эксперимент еще на пару недель. лаборатории кажутся безлюдными, бездушными - бояться нечего.

на втором этаже сквозной прямой коридор и много дверей по обе стороны. потолок нависает над ней, и чумная бессонная голова ощущает тяжесть в макушке. она не может решить, куда пойти сперва: направо, налево или чередовать. но вопрос решается сам собой. ближняя дверь справа напоминает ту, за которой они прятались с ухеном во сне.

от наваждений снова крутит живот.

она дергает эту мегатонную дверь, стараясь не разорвать тишину и барабанные перепонки. в кладовой место забито коробками и темнотой, а на полках, как в тугом тумане, лежат светящиеся флуоресцентым покрытием приборы. она заходит вовнутрь, придерживая дверь, и обегает их глазами в попытке найти тот самый нож, словно он должен быть здесь. пробирки, пинцеты, петли. и никаких ножей.

она не находит ничего знакомого, и ей приходится уйти в скомканном облегчении, хоть это и не доказывает в полной мере иллюзорность ее сновидений.

у третьей двери после кладовой она видит щель, из которой выпадает лезвие голубого свечения. оно сопровождается ритмичным шипением.

она еще раз оглядывается, будто это может ее спасти от неожиданностей, и тянет дверь, чтобы расширить проход до необходимого минимума. 

в комнате первым делом на глаза бросается ширма - встречает ее. и сквозь нее прорезает обточенный квадрат окна, и на этом свету проступает графитовый силуэт кровати, в которой лежит человек. как марионетка. его дыхание механически шумит - он на вентиляции легких.

она делает шаг внутрь, и ее обдает запоздалым ужасом: вдруг она потревожит, кого не стоит тревожить. но ничего не происходит, и тогда она медля огибает ширму, глядя прямо в залитую синтезированным светом кровать. солнечный порез метит его лицо: поперек носа уложена тень, во рту трубка. и из-за игры этой светотени она не сразу его узнает. 

это дону.

на секунду она замирает от паники, не зная, что делать дальше. ярость и страх рвут ее на две части, и она не может выбрать, за какой из них последовать.

что они сделали с ним? использовали его внутренние органы вместо механизмов? несколько декад назад она слышала, как люди из лаборатории говорили, что, когда закончатся шланги на корабле, кишки смогут стать им отличной заменой. тогда она не придала значения этим словам, не подумав о них ничего, и теперь, кажется, беспокоится об этом.

ей сразу становится не по себе от воспоминаний, и она дергает его одеяло вверх, однако никаких признаков операций на животе она не видит. он одет в больничную сорочку. но все равно его тело кажется ей опухшим, не таким худым, каким было раньше. 

она ведет взгляд по его обложенной проводами груди вверх, по шее, пока не натыкается на красную строчку, ловко проштопанную по очертанию его подбородка, тянущуюся вверх до ушей и проходящую прямо вдоль линии роста волос. шов чуть запекшийся, едва тронут раздражением и цикличен, будто...

\- правда удивительно, они заставили ткани прижиться за два дня.

ее рикошетит.

сердце долбит в заложенные от шока уши, и она оборачивается, стреляя взглядом ровно возле ширмы.

из-за теней аппаратов она не заметила вторую кровать с другим пациентом. вокруг него нет той груды приборов, только капельница и бинты со специальными гелиевыми прокладками, скрывающие лицо и голову. она не помнит откуда, но точно знает, что их используют при ожогах и ранах для стимуляции заживления и роста кожного покрова.

\- все нормально, сонгю. не стоило тебя так пугать.

\- дону?! - ей слишком хорошо знаком это невозмутимый тон.

\- да. перед тем, как ты начнешь паниковать, послушай меня. - она оседает. воздух едва прорывается сквозь его губы, и звук звенит в ее оголтелой голове. речь дону слабая, едва воротится рот, и звук, проходящий сквозь бинты, меркнет. - у них не было ни времени, ни ресурсов, чтобы восстановить его кожу, и тогда я предложил свою. они предпримут все возможные стимуляции, чтобы заживить мое лицо. в любом случае, оно мне не нужно.

\- я... я не... - тотальная растерянность. мысли рассыпаются в холодной непонимающей голове. дрожь занимает руки. сознание начинает путаться.

дону молчит пару секунд, он ее чует. 

\- не надо винить их в моем выборе. в любом случае, это во благо. 

он вызывает в ней безропотное уважение. единственный, чьи слова имеют для нее вес.

и сейчас эти слова пробивают своей тяжестью ее череп. 

в тщетных попытках поймать мысли за хвост она суетится и едва успевает дышать:

\- я не... ухен говорил... его глаза... они...

\- а... - дону снисходительно вздыхает, поняв ее слова, и успокаивается. кажется, его вырубает.

она остаётся так стоять, дыша в такт механическому дыханию главнокомандующего.

из ступора ее выводит эхо чужих шагов, разбавленное мутной речью. не оправившись от прошлого удара, она не в состоянии переварить новую информацию и решить, что делать. она дергается в ожидании развязки, пока голоса наливаются звоном и приближаются. стены, кажется, вертятся вокруг.

она приходит в себя, только когда ощущает неустойчивое, но продолжительное похлопывание руки дону по ее ноге. он едва выговаривает:

\- под койку. 

сперва до нее доходит с задержками, из-за разъедающей растерянности она оглушена. но за мгновения до облавы она успевает забраться прямо под кровать дону и крепко зажмуриться, чтобы сконцентрироваться на разбитом дыхании и звуках.

шаги хлопают где-то позади нее. они пробивают вдоль ширмы, доходят до окна. если она повернется, то увидит две пары ног.

\- если мы проведем вторую операцию сегодня, через три дня он сможет выйти в экспедицию. ты отослал извещение?

она узнает в этой жесткой речи сонель. 

\- я притащу ее, если потребуется.

а в жестком ответе ухена.

\- если потребуется, притащишь ее глаза. остальное нам не нужно. 

дыхание кончается на какое-то время, пока она переваривает услышанное. 

больше они ничего не обсуждают, только суетятся возле главнокомандующего, нажимая непонятные кнопки на приборах, после чего хрип механизма умолк. 

сонель и ухен заканчивают проверку направляются к двери, как вдруг замирают.

у нее останавливается сердце. она ждет еще пару секунд в оцепенении, пока дверь наконец не хлопает. и тогда она выдыхает и раскрывает глаза, ощутив слабый прилив надежды, как вдруг ее по-скотски хватают за ноги и тянут из-под кровати. 

она начинает визжать и брыкаться, но крепкие руки не ослабевают хватку. она бьется локтями о ножки кровати, пока ее не вытаскивают до конца и не переворачивают рывком. позвонки чуть не вылетают, а голова падает на пол.

ухен небрежно бросает ее ноги. и она в стихийном кошмаре не представляет, что будет дальше. 

сонель, а над ее головой ослепляющий блеск электрического солнца, яростно дезориентируют. руки сонель тянутся к ее запястьям, чтобы заблокировать движения, но она лягается - исключительно машинально, потому что в голове бесконтрольное месиво.

она долбится ногами в пол, целясь прямо в сонель, и уже почти ослабляет ее позицию, выписывая четкий удар по голени, но видит как поодаль ухен хватается за поднос с мелкими железными приборами и, вышвырнув их на пол, заносит за его голову, готовясь нанести уничтожающий удар.

она снова жмурится, отводя лицо в сторону, чтобы не расквасило нос. 

но после дребезжащего звука удара металла о голову ничего не происходит. и ей приходится открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как вырубленная сонель падает на пол. 

\- выметайся. даю фору пять минут. вытягивать тебя не буду. жизнь твоя - выпутывайся сама. опций почти нет.

она хлопает глазами, не двигаясь с места. ухеновы глаза - спаливающее остервенение. он дергается от злости и хватает ее за руку, по-дикарски поднимая на ноги.

\- вон! - и кидает ее к двери.

по инерции она пролетает вперед, шаркая по полу и спотыкаясь о разбросанные приборы. она ботинком ножик, пропитанный флуоресцентным раствором, и сразу же подбирает его, не давая ему улететь за пределы комнаты. это он.

она в непонимании оборачивается на ухена и видит, как тот пытается поднять сонель на кровать к обездвиженному дону. тот, кажется, был до последней капли вымотан.

ноги заплетаются, врезаются носами в пол, когда она на всех порах летит по коридору, выруливая на лестницу. там немного сложней, потому что спуск требует более мелких движений, так что она прижимается к перилам, стискивая нож и еле держась на ногах.

наконец она вырывается из здания во взрывающийся от света день и падает прямо в траву, сдирая колени, руки, но не выпуская ножа.

ее лицо приземляется аккурат возле торчком стоящего острия. ужас обдает ее холодом. 

а если бы она напоролась на него?!

а потом ужас рассеивается.

а если бы она напоролась на него?..

опций почти нет.

на свету пропитка бликует меланжевой затемненной радугой, будто бензин растекся на антраце. и лезвие манит провести по нему пальцем и разрезать огрубевшую кожу. не почувствуешь как вспорет. клинок узкий, выкованный специально для труднодоступных мест и работ с хрупкими материалами.

например, глазницей.

она слышит, как вдалеке оживает комплекс и толпа собирается у выхода, чтобы отправиться на завтрак. громче всех кричит менсу, пересчитывая присутствующих.

свет умывает траву, в которой она лежит, отскакивает от ножа и застревает в ее взгляде. она крепко моргает несколько раз, но пятно остается на месте. его ничем не вывести.

почти.

она делает глубокий вдох и выбирает опцию. 

она переворачивается на спину. над ней растягивается голубой светодиодный купол, притворяющийся небом.

это все ложь.

острие становится прямо напротив зрачка: так, что она перестает его видеть. из уголков глаз проступают слезы, хрусталем прокатывающиеся в прозрачном свете по ее обезвоженным щекам.

раз, два...

×××

менсу срывается на крик. 

грязь сукровицы и влаги переливается по щекам под псевдосолнечным софитом. кровавое месиво в глазницах этот софит поглощает. 

\- не кричи.

и менсу недоуменно замолкает. 

звучит немой вопрос, звенящий в прорезях густой травы и расплетающий волокна пепелящих лучей.

\- все хорошо, - отвечает сонгю. и ее разум наконец светлеет.


	4. 0. ключи

отличная идея - писать фф по мертвому фандому и ждать великих обсуждений, однако в этом вся я.

первым делом мы узнаем, что сонгю не может иметь потомства. и при этом у нее вполне себе неуемная жажда трахаться. весьма странно, конечно, лишать детородной функции идеальную кандидатуру на роль инкубатора (да, так грубо, они же буквально собираются восстанавливать вид). зачем делать такой выбор? затем, что дети, воспроизведенные на свет сонгю, будут генетически слабыми и не смогут выжить. почему бы не попытаться - хороший вопрос. однако такое прямое деление на годных и негодных высвобождает нихуевое такое количество ресурсов в лице генетически искалеченных людей, которые годные могут использовать в качестве работников или расходного материала - зависит от задачи.

интересно заметить, что негодные вполне себе спокойно принимают свою судьбу. и не столько от того, что они хотят помочь. скорее всего это тот мыслительный паттерн, который в них закладывался ради упразднения сопротивления.

по этой же причине достаточно воинственно настроенная сонгю не устраивает по-настоящему разрушительных протестов, она просто отлынивает от работы, охуевая в глазах истинной опасности.

другой чудесный вопрос: откуда они все нахуй взялись, если их кастовое общество вымывает калечные геномы??? очень интересно. почему сонгю не вспоминает о родителях, доме? 

история, которую им буквально вдолбили в головы, гласит, что они бежали от смерти, чтобы спасти вид и найти новое пристанище.  
а что если никакой черной дыры не было? что если это обычный корабль, летевший из дома или домой, но сбившийся с пути, попавший в кротовую нору, или же сбежавший из-за собственных антигуманных экспериментов во имя науки?  
выбирайте свой вариант. мой ответ обычно зависит от моего настроения.

одна безумно важная деталь - свет психоделической звезды. неспроста она именно психоделическая. в работе много акцентов сводятся именно к свету, его синтетичности. 

нигде в тексте дальнейшие объяснения так и не были описаны. я хотела, чтобы вы поразмышляли сами, но это именно то, что произошло, по моему мнению.

по какой-то из перечисленных выше причин корабль идеально подкованных генетиков-технологов оказался в забытье. плыли они себе в открытом космосе, и тут случается бабах. именно тот, что видела сонгю во сне в 3 части. причина этому необычна: дону пилотировал корабль и, увидев свет психоделической звезды без специальных фильтров, ослеп, контроль над кораблем был утерян и тот был поврежден.

вот так корабль оказался обездвижен. 

итак. идти некуда, звать на помощь некого.

вариантов несколько: умереть или искать выход. наши охуенные ученые очевидно не хотели умирать. под ними как раз находилась планетка, грубо говоря, пригодная для жизни с некоторыми допущениями. в ходе эмпирических исследований было выяснено, что отнюдь не все члены экипажа в состоянии адаптироваться к атмосфере этой планеты.

и здесь мы приходим к распутью. что делать? разделить экипаж на два отдельных лагеря? а как тогда делить запасы, оборудование? в таком случае никто бы не выжил. тем не менее, жертвовать одной частью команды ради другой было бы удушающе горькой практикой.

так что решение использовать свет психоделической звезды для того, чтобы сгладить боль и решить многие конфликты, не кажется таким уж бесчеловечным.

идея заглушить их воспоминания, личности в действительности не бессмысленна. как бы ухен себя ощущал, понимая, что его возлюбленная - расходный материал? чувства бы сгубили их миссию, никто бы не имел и шанса выжить. так что они убили себя как личностей, чтобы спасти себя как вид.

однако с другой стороны отсутствие объективной причины для самопожертвования может стать еще большей проблемой.  
дону отдал бы свои глаза, если бы они у него были. но если бы они у него были, вряд ли бы он их отдал. заглушение прошлого лишило их аргументации. как можно бороться за вид, о котором ты ничего не знаешь? эти люди все ещё обладают высоким интеллектом, тяжело обмануть их мотивы, так что с какой стороны ни посмотри, везде пиздец.

теперь заострим внимание на самих персонажах.

ховон, сонель, менсу - проходные персонажи. о них нечего болтать.

дону, на мой взгляд, ведет себя крайне отреченно от происходящего.  
несмотря на его жертву, он одинаково ровно реагирует на все события: отношения с сонгю, решение отдать лицо, потасовка в палате. возможно, он ощущает вину за все происходящее, ведь это он стал катализатором всех бед. тем не менее, его образ может символизировать если не бога, то определенно метасущество. он несет в себе истину и будто бы возвышается над происходящим, видя невидимое слепыми глазами.  
(ебать завернула канешно, но оно именно так и есть. заметим, что в 1 главе он называет сонгю красивой. может, прикалывается, а может, реально что-то знает. тоже хороший триггер для размышлений над происходящим.)

ухен. достаточно жесткий персонаж, абсолютно уверенный в своих действиях. он верит в необходимость жертв, но, тем не менее, чувства, которые у него вызывает сонгю, колеблют эту веру. нельзя сказать, что он в нее влюбился. но, по моим личным убеждениям, так или иначе страсть генетически предопределена. так что он вновь ощущает к ней нечто, что заставляет его дать ей шанс. заметьте, он не решается взять все в свои руки, он не обещает ей спасения, не отдает свои глаза. он перекладывает на нее ответственность за происходящее, заставляя ее выбирать.

сонгю же - интересная леди. мы знаем, что ее мучают воспоминания в виде коротких видений и снов. еще у нее жутко болит голова. вспомним, что в конце сна в 3 части она впечатывается лбом в стену. это оставляет особые отпечатки: на нее не способен до конца подействовать психоделический свет, так что прошлая жизнь прорезается сквозь эту пелену. 

из самых драматических моментов: главнокомандующий скорее всего ее отец, так что вживление ее глаз обусловлено совместимостью тканей. 

если это не так работает, то извините. могу придумать другое объяснение, если захотите. или можете опустить этот факт, если он вам кажется излишним.

ее конечный выбор тоже очень интересный. почему она не убила главнокомандующего или себя? почему она лишила себя зрения? возможно ли, что это свет закодировал в ней такое поведение?  
хрен знает. по какой-то причине она очень не хочет именно ПОМОГАТЬ. потенциальных причин много: отголоски эмоций прошлой жизни, травма головы, взбалмошный возраст.

однако когда она лишает себя зрения, она прозревает (хаха ебать, оксюморон, кстати, был неспециальный, просто так совпало. я не хотела так драматизировать). 

самый ОЧЕВИДНЫЙ намек на значение такого исхода, это то, как я называю в тексте сонгю. на протяжение трех глав я не позволяю себе назвать ее никак иначе, кроме как ОНА. повествование всё-таки ведется с ее перспективы, так что местоимение символизирует непонимание происходящего вокруг и внутри нее. она в подсознании чувствовала, что чего-то ей не хватает. и ей действительно не хватало самой себя.

и конец задает тон пикантным размышлениям.

вы бы смогли простить себя за свой же выбор? смогли бы понять себя? фактически она сама себя поставила в такое положение, решение стереть память принадлежало и ей тоже. оно принадлежало им всем. и она же обрекла себя на такой конец. она боролась все это время со своим ВЗВЕШЕННЫМ БЕЗОГОВОРОЧНЫМ решением. что она почувствовала, когда вспомнила все? облегчение? или же она поняла, что запорола миссию? что все было напрасно?

и всё-таки это решение - оно иллюстрирует их жертвенность или их жестокость?

еще вот домашнее задание.

подумайте, где лично для вас находится экстремум человеческой подлости  
или же вы назовёте это экстремумом человеческого самопожертвования???

а теперь вы спросите меня:  
\- а хули ты сразу это не написала?  
а я отвечу:  
\- ебать, что хочу, то пишу. а что не хочу писать, не пишу.

это мой авторский наеб)

надеюсь, кто-нибудь из людей дойдет до этого предложения и оценит те мысли, на которые наталкивает текст.

всем чмоки!


End file.
